headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Smoking
| image = | classification = Miscellaneous | franchises = All franchises | films = All films | programs = All programs | comics = All comics | characters = | related = }} Smoking is the practice of inhaling and exhaling the smoke given off by ignited tobacco products. This generally refers to the smoking of cigarettes and cigars, but may also include some narcotics such as marijuana. Universally, the practice of smoking represents severe health hazards to the individual, as well as those in the immediate vicinity, who may suffer the effects of second-hand smoke. Nicotine, the prominent chemical used in the production of most tobacco products has extremely addictive properties. In many instances, the practice of smoking is looked down upon in social situations. Many locations prohibit the practice of smoking including public transportation and most businesses. With the exception of some usage of medicinal marijuana, the practice of smoking a joint is illegal in many places. Smoking appears in nearly all forms of fictional entertainment, but its obvious use has diminished greatly over the past several decades as public awareness of the dangers of smoking have increased as well as the harmful influence it poses to children. In media, smoking was rather commonplace up until the late 1980s. Since then, it can still be found in various films, television programs and print media, but its usage is greatly diminished. In media In film The character of Ernest D. Hubbs smokes cigarettes throughout the course of the 1974 sci-fi/horror film Phase IV. In traditional evil villain fashion, the murderous Clarence J. Boddicker is frequently seen smoking throughout the 1987 action movie RoboCop. In the 1991 blockbuster film Terminator 2: Judgment Day, a biker tries to intimidate a T-850 Terminator by burning a cigar into his chest. Being a cyborg with no pain receptors, the Terminator suffered no ill effects from the action and quickly turned the tables on the aggressor. In the 2002 sci-fi/fantasy film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, a man named Elan Sel'Sabagno tries to sell Obi-Wan Kenobi some death sticks, which are similar to cigarettes and/or marijuana joints. Obi-Wan uses the Force to convince the death stick dealer to reevaluate his life. Death stick production can also be found in the Star Wars: Bounty Hunter video game. The character of Aunt Gladys from the 2002 movie Eight Legged Freaks was perpetually seen with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. When the townsfolk of Prosperity, Arizona had to seek shelter in the McCormick Mines to avoid an invasion of giant spiders, Gladys was preparing to light a cigarette until her nephew Chris warned her off, telling her that the slightest spark could ignite the methane deposits in the mines. The practice of smoking is not just limited to humanoids. The short alien Paul from the eponymously named 2011 comedy film Paul is often seen smoking cigars and marijuana cigarettes. In X-Men: First Class, Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr come upon a mutant named Logan sitting at a bar smoking on a cigar. In television In the 1989-1993 NBC series Quantum Leap, the character of Al Calavicci is virtually never seen without one of his favorite stogies sticking out from between his fingers. Smoking occurred occasionally in the Battlestar Galactica relaunch series. In the prequel series Caprica, smoking in public places such as diners was legal. The characters of Daniel Graystone and Joseph Adama were both known to smoke. Graystone had actually quit years earlier, but started up again following the death of his daughter, Zoe. Caprica: Pilot (Part 1) On AMC's The Walking Dead, characters occasionally come upon some cigarettes or cigars and take a moment to enjoy a smoke. Daryl Dixon seems to have better luck with this than anybody else. After scavanging for medical supplies on the abandoned car highway, T-Dog finds a cigarette and smokes it while Dale looks to find something to treat his infected arm. As the group later passed through Richmond, Virginia, Daryl Dixon squirreled away a few cigarettes, which he would smoke in private. After taking a few puffs out of a fresh cigarette, he then put it out on his hand in some sadomasochistic attempt to come to terms with recent events. Dwight and Sherry, who were both members of the Saviors, would occasionally sneak cigarettes and smoke them in a stairwell in the Sanctuary compound. It was the only time that they ever got to be alone together. Dwight also squirreled away a pack of Marlboro in a fish decoration in his quarters. In novels In the Star Wars Expanded Universe, there exists a mild narcotic referred to as a Cigarra, which is similar in name, purpose and appearance to a cigar. Like traditional cigars, cigarras are ignited and smoked for the purposes of relaxation. Noted scoundrel and businessman Lando Calrissian is especially known for his fondness for Cigarras. In comics There are several notable comic book characters who have been known to smoke over the years. Usually, only antagonists and/or street-level thugs and henchmen are seen smoking on a regular basis, but there have also been some protagonist as well as supporting cast members who smoke as well. In Marvel Comics, Nick Fury, Ben Grimm, Howard the Duck and J. Jonah Jameson were classically seen smoking a cigar. In the case of Fury, Howard and Jonah, this has practically become a trademark of their characters. In the early days of the 1960s, smoking a pipe was considered to be a symbol of sophistication. Reed Richards, Charles Xavier, and even Steve Rogers.... Yes, Captain Frickin' America, smoked a pipe. The DC Comics character John Constantine is ubiquitously seen with a Silk Cut cigarette hanging from his lip. At one point, he even contracted lung cancer from smoking and was on the verge of dying, but he found a way to con a trio of demons into saving his life and even curing his cancer. The Post-Crisis version of Lex Luthor was known to smoke cigars quite regularly. Given his great wealth, it is safe to assume that he only imbibed the best quality blends of tobacco, most of which originate from Cuba. Appearances Films * Creature from the Haunted Sea - Several characters smoke including Renzo Capetto. * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III * Mummy's Tomb, The * Needful Things - Leland Gaunt smokes thin cigars. * Puppet Master II - Wanda smokes a cigarette. * Shining, The - Wendy Torrance smokes cigarettes. Hotel guest smokes a cigarette. * Silver Bullet - Several characters smoke cigarettes. Television * American Horror Story: Pilot - Violet Harmon smokes cigarettes. * American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1) - Constance smokes cigarettes. * Doctor Who: Terror of the Autons (Part 1) - Luigi Rossini nearly lights up a cigar. * Walking Dead: Bloodletting - T-Dog finds a cigarette. * Walking Dead: Them - Daryl finds some cigarettes and puts on out on his hand. * Walking Dead: Go Getters - Sasha finds a cigar in Abraham's jacket and smokes it. * Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities - Dwight finds half a cigarette in an old pack. * The X-Files: My Struggle III - C.G.B. Spender and Mister Y both smoke cigarettes. Comics * 1st Issue Special 12 - Inspector Dave Clarson smokes a cigar. Franklin Clay smokes a pipe. * All-Star Squadron 39 - A cook at a diner smokes a cigar. Over the food! * Amazing Spider-Man 24 - J. Jonah Jameson smokes a stogie. * Amazing Spider-Man 46 - Jameson smokes a cigar. Frederick Foswell and Patch smoke cigarettes. * Amazing Spider-Man 96 - Joseph Robertson smokes a pipe. * Amazing Spider-Man 31 - J. Jonah Jameson's cigar and Patch the stoolie's cigarette. * Amazing Spider-Man 100 - Kingpin has a cigarette holder in a dream sequence. * Amazing Spider-Man 119 - J. Jonah Jameson's cigar and Rafferty smokes a cigarette. * Amazing Spider-Man 130 - Jameson offers Pete a cigar at Betty's Christmas party. Pete declines. * Amazing Spider-Man 131 - Hammerhead smokes a cigar. * Amazing Spider-Man 300 - Joe Robertson smokes a pipe. * Aquaman 33 - United States Coast Guard member lights a cigarette. * Avengers 144 - Hugh Jones smokes a stogie. * Avengers Annual 7 - Pip the Troll smokes a cigar. * Batman Family 8 - Frank McDonald smokes a cigar. * Batman: Shadow of the Bat 39 - Harvey Bullock smokes a cigar. * Captain America 110 - Steve Rogers smokes a pipe. * Captain America 111 - Madame Hydra smokes a cigarette with a holder. * Captain Britain 1 - Brian Braddock smokes a pipe. * Cinnamon: El Ciclo 1 - Mexican truck driver with a cigar. * Detective Comics 27 - Bruce Wayne smokes a pipe. Commissioner Gordon smokes a cigarette. * Doom Patrol 86 - The Brain lights Mr. Morden's cigarette for him. * Doom Patrol Vol 2 19 - Will Magnus smokes a pipe. * Dollface 2 - Emily smokes cigarettes in flashback. * Eternals 1 - Daniel Damian smokes a pipe. * Eternals 2 - Deviant smokes a long pipe in flashback. * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 162 - Gen. Ross smoking a cigar during Canadian military meeting. * Infinity Gauntlet 1 - Pip the Troll and Nick Fury both smoke cigars. * Jungle Action 1 - Sandra Danning smokes a cigarette. * Marvel Team-Up 65 - Jean DeWolff smokes through a cigarette holder. * More Fun Comics 101 - Pete the guard smokes a pipe. * Preacher 8 - Jesse smokes a cigarette. MacAvoy smokes a cigar. * Preacher 11 - Jesse smokes an after-sex cigarette in flashback. * Spectacular Spider-Man 211 - J. Jonah Jameson smokes a cigar. * Tales of the Zombie 1 - Several characters smoking cigarettes throughout. * Ultimate X-Men 2 - John Wraith smokes a cigar. * Ultimate X-Men 4 - Professor X smokes a pipe. * Uncanny X-Men 94 - Banshee smokes a pipe. Count Nefaria smokes a cigar. Gen. Fredericks smokes a cigar. * Uncanny X-Men 97 - Reese smokes a cigar while piloting a plane. * Uncanny X-Men 120 - Wolverine smokes a cigarette. Banshee smokes a pipe. * Vampblade 1 - Mobster heavy smokes a cigarette. * Vigilante 45 - Harry Stein & Harvey Bullock both smoke cigars. * Web of Spider-Man 56 - J. Jonah Jameson chomping on a stogie. * Web of Spider-Man 84 - The Kingpin and Nick Katzenberg both smoke cigarettes. * Wolverine Vol 2 5 - Wolverine smokes cigarettes. See also * Appearances of smoking References Gallery American Horror Story 8x06 001.jpg Lana Winters.jpg Banshee smokes.jpg Bruce Wayne with pipe.jpg Bruce Wayne with pipe 002.jpg Jim Gordon smoking.jpg James Gordon - Golden Age 002.jpg Blood Drive 1x02 002.jpg Spider-Man 67 1x01 002.jpg J. Jonah Jameson - Spider-Man 002.jpg Harry Stein with stogie.jpg Myndi Mayer 01.png French terrorist 001.jpg Steve Rogers smokes.jpg Billy Bob Rackham.jpg X-Files 11x01 002.jpg Smoking guy.jpg Wanda - Puppet Master 002.jpg Robert Bailey.jpg George Chelm.jpg Jean DeWolff 002.jpg Jean DeWolff 003.jpg Goombah.jpg Emily - Dollface 002.jpg Hugh Jones.jpg 3rd Rock 1x05 001.jpg 3rd Rock 1x05 002.jpg Professor X - ULT 4.jpg Frank McDonald.jpg Werner Eisen.jpg Penguin smokes.jpg Lieutenant General Fredericks.jpg Cinnamon II.jpg Wendy Torrance 002.jpg Aunt Gladys.jpg Hellboy 001.jpg George Whitman.jpg Clancy and Reese.jpg Rafferty - ASM 119.jpg Jonah mad.jpg Tina - Crossed 001.jpg Hellraiser 028 - Frank Cotton.jpg ---- Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:Eight Legged Freaks (2002) Category:Weird Science/Miscellaneous